


New Year's Resolution

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have been in love with each other for years but they've never told each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolution

On New Years, Kurt makes a promise to himself that this is the year he will either get over his crush on Blaine,  _god, it has been_ four years _and he still likes him_ , or he's going to make a move. Either way, by the end of the year, he is going to be with Blaine or actively trying to find a boyfriend.

Of course, like every other New Year's Resolution, it's December 23rd and Kurt has spent all year saying he'll deal with it later. Tonight though? Tonight he swears to himself that he's going to make a move. It doesn't matter what happens. If it's something bad, he'll just throw himself into the festivities and find a different guy to numb the pain. Tonight is the perfect night anyways. They're throwing a Christmas party at their apartment (him, Rachel, Blaine, and Santana all live there now), and Blaine is standing under some of the mistletoe Santana put up. Blaine of course, is oblivious to the presence of the mistletoe. Or at least he appears to have no idea as he chats away with Tina.

Kurt can do this. All he has to do is go over there and kiss Blaine. Then at least he'll be able to stop wondering what Blaine's mouth tastes like. Kurt looks Blaine up and down one more time (god those  _jeans_ ) before downing the rest of his drink (the one drink he's allowing himself to have at the party) and standing up. This is it. He's going to do it.

He makes a beeline for Blaine, ignoring the people around him. If he's going to do this he can't let himself hesitate, not even for a second.

He reaches Blaine and Tina, and pauses, because it would be rude to just interrupt their conversation in order to plant one on Blaine.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine grins at him.

"What's up?" Tina asks him giving him a look that makes him wonder if she suspects that he's there for a specific reason.

"I need to borrow Blaine," he answers, and then his feet are suddenly carrying him forward and he's standing with only a few inches between him and Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows travel from confused to shocked, to something Kurt can't quite read when he's so focused on just  _doing this already._

He takes the drink Blaine is holding limply in his hand and hands it to a stunned looking Tina. Then, before he can second guess himself, he leans down and kisses Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist as he does so.

He hears a startled gasp emanate from Tina. He barely registers it though as he hears Blaine's sharp intake of breath and this, this is going to be the moment when Blaine pushes him away. Or, well, stops him somehow. Instead, Blaine starts kissing him more fiercely. He feels Blaine's tongue push into his mouth as hands move to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Eventually, after long, glorious minutes, Kurt pulls back from the kiss. He wants to be sure that this means what he thinks it means. He needs to see it in Blaine's eyes.

As Kurt pulls away, opening his eyes, he hears Blaine whine softly and try to follow his lips, blinking his eyes open slowly.

After what feels like an eternity, Kurt finally manages to speak.

"I'm in love with you." Well  _that_  wasn't what he'd intended to say.

Blaine opens his mouth, staring wide eyed at him before murmuring "I'm in love with you too."

"I- really?" Kurt asks in disbelief, as Blaine pulls him closer.

"I would tell you how long that's been the case, but then you'd probably kill me."

"Mmm I'll get it out of you some how," Kurt threatens lightly, trying not to grin like a fool. "We should- probably get out of here though. There are people staring… and taking pictures" he says, shooting Santana a glare.

"Yeah, sure, umm, where were you thinking? The diner down the street is probably still open…" Blaine trails off, staring at Kurt's lips.

"I was actually thinking we could, ah, go to your room."

Blaine blinks, and then stutters, "Yeah- we- we could do that."

"Perfect" Kurt grins, pulling Blaine along behind him, heading towards the far corner of the apartment as fast as he can. "Thank god we finished putting up real walls in here."

**One Hour Later**

They've been lying in contented silence, curled up together under the covers, both naked and loose after sex. There's a lot they have to talk about (Kurt  _will_  find out how long Blaine has had feelings for him), but for now they're happy to just bask in the afterglow. Or at least they are until Blaine asks "Why now?"

Kurt laughs, turning his head to kiss him. "I made it my New Year's Resolution to tell you how I felt or to get over you. And you were under that mistletoe out there, just begging to be kissed so…"

"There was… is that what Santana was up to this morning?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'm glad you chose to kiss me instead of getting over me."

"Me too." They kiss for a few more minutes before Kurt pulls away to shoot a wicked grin at Blaine. "I also really wanted an excuse to sleep in a room with four solid walls."

Blaine shoves him lightly in response. "You better watch it mister, I could push you out of this bed right now if I wanted to."

"Nah, you love me. You wouldn't do that."

Blaine pulls him to his chest, grinning. "You caught me. The one gaping hole in my plan."

Kurt giggles into his chest. "I love you. … And just so we're clear, I plan on sleeping here tonight so speak now or forever hold your peace if that's a problem."

"If I have my way, you'll be in my bed all night every night."

"I think that can easily be arranged. Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

There's silence for a minute and then-

"Goodnight moon."

"Blaine." Kurt snorts, trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing it. "Sleep."

Blaine cuddles closer to his chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Sweet dreams"


End file.
